


Missing Pieces

by sciencebiatch



Series: It's Love [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Skyeward - Freeform, Skyeward Month, the drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you meet the right person - there's a connection. A bond.<br/>When the bond is broken there's this pain like something is missing. Like a part of you is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> {for skyeward month ~ week 4}

Skye downed another drunk before slamming the cup down before asking for another. It was over - between her and miles - she'd found him cheating on her when she came back. He was with that slut that stayed next door and always flirted with him. Skye felt the tears that she'd been crying before all go away as she took another shot. 

"Skye. Stop" Ward pulled her hand down before taking a seat next to her. 

Ward had heard all the story about Miles. 'The perfect boyfriend.' Skye always spoke about him and it made him mad. Actually - not mad. Jealous. But he would never admit that, not to Skye at least. He couldn't, she had a boyfriend for gosh sake and she would never feel the same. But the most he could do was be there for her when she needed it. 

Skye moaned in protest when Ward took her shot glass away from her. She pouted and it made him want to give him. It honestly took all his might not to. 

"He was a jerk Skye. You may have loved him but he never loved you" Ward told her straight out, not wanting to hide the truth from her. 

The was the thing to Skye. If he had truly loved him wouldn't she have felt more pain now that they weren't together. She was upset but there was nothing substantial, nothing that made her angry. She was more upset that she wasn't good enough for him. That he had to find someone else. 

The more Skye thought about how he cheated on her the more upset she got. People started to stare at her as she cried - she couldn't take any more of the odd looks she ran to the furthest darkest corner of the bar and just sunk down onto the ground sobbing. 

"Wasn't I good enough for him?" Skye asked looking at Ward who was kneeling down next to her. An arm wrapped around her body. 

"You're beautiful Skye. Miles just never saw that." He told her his eyes shining bright into hers. 

"Why do you even care Ward?" Skye looked up at him, her tears slowing down waiting for an answer. 

He was silent. She could see that he was struggling for answer. His hand tightened around her shoulder before his eyebrows furrowed.   
"Because ... I-I LOVE YOU DAMMIT. And I didn't know how to say it because you were dating Miles and then you weren't and then it got all confusing and I didn't know how to tell you ..." Ward yelled out before standing up leaving Skye, who was still sitting there hugging her knees, on the ground. 

Ward looked back down at her. He looked straight into her eyes trying to draw any emotion from her - she didn't say anything. They were both silent. It pained Ward to leave her there, she seemed so fragile, so vulnerable. But it also hurt him to stay. To be close to her, to be near her. Especially now that he'd basically spilled his heart to her. 

Ward let out a deep breath before he turned around. He took a few steps before giving one last glance at Skye and leaving. Leaving the bar. Leaving Skye. 

Skye just sat there, frozen, as Ward got up. The warmth from his touch left her and she felt cold again. Cold and alone. He stood up and looked straight at her. There was a feeling she got when she was with Ward that she didn't with anyone else. A feeling of trust almost. When Ward took those two steps to walk away Skye felt her heart breaking. It was then that she realized. Realized that all this time it never felt right. Those moments with Miles that should have felt perfect. Those kisses that should have made her want to faint. Those small things that should have made her love him more. They were never there. They were never there because she never really loved him - and she never really loved him because she always loved Ward. 

When he turned back around to look at her all she wanted to do was yell to the world that she was in love with Ward but somehow she couldn't. She couldn't find her voice and the further he walked away the more broken Skye felt. It was like a part of her was being ripped apart. She wanted that part back. She needed him back. 

Skye pushed herself up from the ground and quickly ran out to find him. When she got outside it was dark and she could barely see anything. She called out his name in hopes that he was still close by but there was no response. It was a risk walking out by herself at night. Skye debated on whether she should or whether she should just wait for tomorrow. But she couldn't wait for tomorrow. She couldn't let Ward think that she didn't love him back ... she needed to find him. 

Skye followed her instinct and followed the path to the left. She tried to stay along the streets with streetlamps but the further she walked the darker it seemed to get. She didn't know how long she'd been walking but it was as if she was in a totally different place. She didn't recognize any of the surrounding streets but she didn't really know how to make her way back. 

The next thing she knew was that there was someone behind her. They grabbed her around the waist and put another hand on her mouth. Skye's eyes went wide and she panicked. Skye tried to scream but nothing could be heard. It wasn't until she fully realized what was happening that her instincts kicked in. It wasn't hard to Skye to get out of the mans grip. He seemed surprised when Skye twisted his arm and got out of his grip. He was lying on the ground unconscious within a few minutes. 

Skye could hear more footsteps approaching she re positioned her stance that Ward had taught her to get ready to fight whoever was coming. 

"Skye" 

I was Ward. 

"Oh. Thank Gosh you're safe." He ran up to her before scooping her up into a hug, "I was so worried.-But I guess I should know that you can take care of yourself. What are you doing out here alone?" 

"I was looking for you" Skye answered shyly not wanting to admit it. 

"Why?" Ward asked pulling her back so he could see her face before brushing a piece of hair that had fallen out of place. 

"Because I realized something. I realized that when you meet the right person - there's a connection. A strong bond. You don't have to be together to feel it but it's there and when it's broken there's this pain like something is missing. Like a part of you is missing. I didn't realize that pain until the person I loved walked away from me." Skye told him honestly. 

"I get it ... you love Miles." Ward said harshly before turning to walk away again. 

But Skye grabbed his hand. 

"No Ward. I - love - you"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Love <3


End file.
